


Gamers Don't Sleep

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*gently headbutts you in the shoulder to show affection* *absentmindedly pats your entire face to acknowledge affection received*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamers Don't Sleep

Shaun stifled a yawn as he walked onto the bus. They were mid-tour and, although they were having a blast, he could use a day off. The bus was quiet, aside from the light snoring from the bunks and the soft expletive from the couch.

“Shit.”

Shaun chuckled quietly. Ben was stretched out on the couch, controller in hand and eyes focused on the muted television.

“I should’ve known you’d still be up,” Shaun plopped down next to Ben.

“Yeah, I guess I’m just too wired to sleep,” the singer shrugged.

“Aren’t you always?” Shaun countered.

Ben shrugged again, eyes still trained on the screen. The bus was quiet again. Shaun bumped his knee into Ben’s hip, trying to get his night owl boyfriend to look away from his game.

Or blink.

When he didn’t get the reaction he was hoping for, he tried again. And again. Huffing quietly, Shaun leaned forward and butted his head into Ben’s shoulder, jostling him. The older man brought his left hand up and gently patted it over Shaun’s face and ruffling his hair.

“You should get some rest,” Ben murmured.

“Look who’s talking,” Shaun nudged him again.

“Okay, point taken,” laughing, Ben moved to turn off the console and stood. He smiled down at Shaun and held out his hand to pull the drummer up to stand with him. “Alright,” Ben started toward the bunks, his sleepy Shaun in tow, “let’s go to bed, sweetheart.”


End file.
